The present invention relates to a shroud for a pin array, and more particularly to locking clips which grip the pins to retain the shroud.
Shrouds for pin arrays extending from a printed circuit board, pin header or the like are well known. Such shrouds serve to protect the pin array from damage, and further to guide a mating connector having receptacle contacts into mating engagement with the array. Generally, such shrouds are fixed to the circuit board by means of hardware utilizing through holes in the board, or integral lugs received in such holes in an interference fit. Since the board may have circuit traces on both sides as well as on internal lamina, board space is often at a premium and for some applications it would be desirable to eliminate the holes used to retain the shroud thereto.